1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skateboards and more particularly pertains to a new skateboard apparatus for higher turning capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of skateboards is known in the prior art. More specifically, skateboards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,951,958; 4,274,647; 4,289,325; 5,221,111; 5,232,235; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 304,360.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new skateboard apparatus. The inventive device includes a board for supporting a user. The board has a top surface, a bottom surface, a front end and a back end. A first wheel assembly is coupled to the bottom surface of the board. The first wheel assembly is positioned generally nearer the back end than the first end. A second wheel assembly is coupled to the bottom surface of the board and is positioned generally nearer the front end than the back end of the board. The second wheel assembly generally comprises an axle and a pair of wheels. The axle is adapted to rotate with respect to a longitudinal axis of the board. A steering assembly is used for altering the rotational direction of the wheels of the second wheel assembly. The steering assembly has a first end coupled to the second wheel assembly. The steering assembly extends away from the second wheel assembly such that a user may grasp a free end of the steering assembly.
In these respects, the skateboard apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of higher turning capabilities.